Witchblade
Sara Pezzini is a homicide detective with the NYPD. The daughter of a famous officer, she is somewhat of an outcast in the department. She does however have a reasonable reputation within it. Sara is also the current host of the Witchblade - an ancient magical artifact dating back to at least the Hyborean era of a distinct silhouette and reputation. It changes wielders often, is targeted by many, and has many adversaries. All wielders have one thing in common - they are always females, particularly warrior women. Background Sara was born to NYPD cop Vincent "Frank" Pezzini and a mother she never knew. He was the major influence on her life, as a result, and naturally she followed in his footsteps to join the NYPD herself. Her father was shot in the line of duty leaving her to face life on her own, an incident that has shaped her personality and approach to things. Sara was a tough, gritty, no-nonsense NYPD detective with an attitude problem caused by being a woman in what is largely still a man's world. To show she had the stuff, she tried to--successfully--out-macho the macho men that tend to get drawn to the world of policing. She was right, to her (initial) detriment. Her partner and she, the night she changed forever, had been at the shipyard trying to stop a smuggling operation. Unwilling to wait for backup because the operation was moving too quickly and efficiently, Sara cajoled her partner into joining her in trying to stop it. It developed into a shootout that quickly overwhelmed the outgunned pair, leaving both of them shot many times and bleeding out, left for dead. It was while she was near death that the Witchblade melded itself to Sara, unbeknownst to her. A few days later she awoke in hospital from a deep coma, her partner remaining in his. Deciding to investigate the owner of the shipment, Jeremy Irons, partially to bring him to justice, partially in vengeance for her partner's injuries, Sara discovered in the process that she was now the wielder of the Witchblade, a fact that caused her a great deal of consternation. Not that this stopped her from using it in her attempt to bring Irons to justice. The attempt ultimately failed, but she did manage to take in most of his staff, causing him no end of operational difficulty. Irons now seeks out Sara, not knowing her name nor what she is when not wearing the Witchblade, partially because of the damage she did to his operations, but mostly because he is aware she has the Witchblade, an instrument he desires for his own purposes. In the meantime Sara has discovered the Witchblade is sentient and can communicate with her telepathically, showing her visions of past owners and allowing her to use its various powers, a process she's still learning. She keeps the Witchblade a very closely guarded secret because she doesn't know who she could tell without it reaching the ears of Irons. Personality *'Binary Thinking' - Sara has a strong tendency to think in black and white. She tries to see shades of grey, especially now that a more nuanced world is revealed to her through the Witchblade, but her instincts and her training as a cop still has her reaching for "good guy/bad guy" dichotomies and other such elementary approaches to ethical thought. *'Loner' - Sara was always fiercely independent because being a woman in a man's world forced her to be. She was viewed by many as a loose cannon. This has only increased with the introduction of the Witchblade into her life since she doesn't yet fully understand it and she very much doesn't want to reveal its existence to too many people. *'Protective' - Sara became a cop because she wanted to protect the weak. She'll protect victims from perps. She'll protect friends from anybody. She views herself as a shield interposed between evil (c.f. Binary Thinking) and its victims. *'Distaste for Killing' - While she acknowledges the need to kill at a philosophical level, in practice she rarely seeks to do it. Death is a tool of ABSOLUTE last resort and she goes to extreme (often, to outsiders' views, foolhardy) extremes to avoid killing. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken